


A wolf in wolves clothing

by CapitalM



Series: Strapped down and locked in [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Did I mention Slade is a creep?, Jason as Slade's apprentice, Jason can't catch a break, Kidnapping, M/M, Neither can Dick, but it will get darker as the series goes on, nothing like that happens in this chapter, reference to non con, renegade happened and Slade never got less creepy, there will be jaydick in future installations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalM/pseuds/CapitalM
Summary: Slade is one of Jason's instructors during the 'Lost Days' arc but instead of being murdered, he takes Jason on as his new apprentice. As usual, Slade has a plan, and as usual, that plan involves Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Strapped down and locked in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912303
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	A wolf in wolves clothing

Jason’s already been to three separate instructors before Talia finally sends him to Slade Wilson. His head is still a mess and his memories swim in and out; but as if he could forget Slade Wilson, Dick’s biggest pain in the ass and one of the only people he’d ever seen beat Bruce down.

He’s cautious not to show too much recognition, Talia surely knows about Deathstroke’s obsession with the first Robin and his failed attempts to convert him into his apprentice. Jason’s not going to acknowledge the connection, not going to give him any extra leverage, the man is dangerous enough as is. And even if Slade doesn’t know who he is, which is doubtful, he’ll surely be too close to Dick and Gotham for Jason to lay as low as he has been.

It hits him that once again he’s in the Golden Boy’s shadow. Jason had died and come back, a trick that only he and Christ had ever pulled off, and he’s still never going to get out of Dick’s shadow.

It makes him angry - what doesn’t now? - but if he can lay low enough and learn from the only man to beat Batman single-handedly, then who can stand in his way? Hell, if Slade makes it out alive he can have the Golden Boy for all Jason cares.

———

It’s quiet with Slade for a long time, either the man has the world’s best poker face or he really hasn’t recognised him. Slade treats him like the favour to Talia that he’s supposed to be and Jason, against his better instincts, starts to relax and learn.

It’s not until a few weeks before he’s set to leave, trying to figure out how he’ll end Slade, that the mercenary confronts him.

“Does the Bat know you’re back from the dead?” He says one day over breakfast as if he’s asking Jason if he thinks it’ll rain. Jason straightens, not quite as nonchalant as Slade is projecting. “I’m sure he wouldn’t approve of your crash-course in murder.”

Slade watches him carefully, silently, and Jason has no idea how to answer him, but the assassin seems content to wait him out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says quietly, gritting his jaw, knowing he’s got a snowball’s chance in Hell of Slade letting him get away with such a piss-weak lie.

“I think you do.” Slade picks up his coffee mug but doesn’t drink out of it, he looks contemplative for a moment before he says, “Why would Talia keep you from her ‘beloved’, and help you with your revenge; only to drop you off here with one of a handful of people who, not only know who you are, but has the means to ruin your entire plan?”

It hits him suddenly. He should have seen it coming, is sure he would have if he wasn’t a glorified zombie. It’s clear now that Talia traded him to Slade, had given him over in order to keep Bruce alive and Jason buried. Talia probably didn’t even expect Jason to survive Slade, may have been hoping for Slade to get rid of her mistake. He wants to punch something but Slade is the only thing in reach and that’s a fight he’s got no chance of winning.

He acts quickly, throwing the table up to obscure him from the mercenary as he tries to run, but the table barely lifts as Slade slams his palms down to anchor it. Jason hears him slide his chair back and suddenly Slade’s mug smashes against his head spilling scalding liquid down his back. 

He can’t keep his footing and he knows Slade is too close for him to get away now, he falls and twists so he can see the big man barrelling towards him and try to at least lay a punch.

Slade slows, not far from him, and Jason thinks he must look pathetic sprawled out on the floor like he is, given up on escaping and hoping only to draw some blood. 

“It’s time to wake up and smell the shit, Jason.” Slade moves closer, still out of striking range, but close enough that Jason still feels the threat. “I’m the closest you’re going to get to ending the Bat and the only way you even get to live out your second chance.”

Jason bares his teeth and scrambles to get up but Slade moves faster, swinging a kick into the side of Jason’s head, sending him into darkness.

———

Jason takes to Slade’s way of life quickly. The daily routine of training, teaching and sparring aren’t so different from the manor, but Slade doesn’t reprimand him when he gets angry and he doesn’t ask him to be anyone that he’s not. It’s by no means easy, but Jason’s happier than he remembers being at the manor.

Of course, Slade’s obsession with his ‘brother’ is less than optimal and much more wrong than Bruce’s own obsession with the first Robin. He knows when Slade has been in contact with Dick and he hates how the older man’s mood changes, or maybe he just hates the constant reminder that even to Slade he’ll always play second fiddle.

It’s after one of these meetings that Slade comes back with a spring in his step and a focus that usually means Jason is about to go out on a mission.

“Come with me, boy,” Slade says as soon as he sees Jason.

He leads him to what Jason refers to as ‘the bridge’ but Slade probably doesn’t refer to as anything, and starts up a program on the computer. The screen flickers a few times before there’s a strikingly clear view of Batman and Nightwing talking animatedly on a rooftop.

It looks like Nightwing is yelling at Batman, and Jason’s breath catches when the younger vigilante actually tries to slap the Bat, only managing to get his hand caught partway before Bruce shoves it to the side and kicks him in the hip, sending him sprawling.  
“You’re the resident expert on all things Bat.” Slade says and pauses the tape, “What do you think this means, boy?”

Jason is quiet for a moment, considering his choice of words. “Bruce has probably pissed Dick off again, I’m not sure this is out of the ordinary, sir.” He shrugs.

Slade lets the tape play and if Jason was shocked by Dick throwing hands at Bruce, he’s absolutely floored when Batman stalks over and pulls Dick up by his collar, snarling something in his face before throwing him to the ground.

“And what about this?” Slade says smugly.

“I’ve never seen Batman act like that,” Jason answers honestly. He knew that Bruce and Dick’s relationship could be explosive, but he’d never seen Bruce touch Dick with the kind of venomous anger he’d just witnessed.

“This isn’t the first time.” Slade sighs, turning the screen off and leaning his hip against the dashboard to give Jason a sharp look. “Not even close to the worst, either.” He stops, probably to gauge Jason’s reaction, and he must see what he needs because he continues quickly, “I think it’s time to pick renegade up, would you agree?” 

He knows that Slade is asking him for his strategic opinion and, knowing what he does about Dick and how Slade nabbed him the first time, there wouldn’t be a better time to pick his ‘brother’ up. So, even though it makes his gut turn sour, he nods, “yes sir.”

Slade might not be a good man, but he is a man of his word and he’d been honest from the start: Jason is only alive because Slade has a plan for him, and it’s time to make good on that.

———

Jason drops in on Nightwing straight after a fight which looks like it’s taken a bit out of the older vigilante. It takes Nightwing a moment to turn around and spot him, but when he does he sighs and puts his hands on his hips.

“If you turn around right now, I might let you go.” Nightwing puffs, watching what he probably sees as a naive villain wannabe, closely.

Jason doesn’t move. He may never have been very close to Dick, but he knows what makes him tick. So he stands still and silent, watching as the Nightwing starts to feel the itch.

“I’m seriously not in the mood tonight,” Dick growls before leaping forward.

Jason doesn’t jump out of the way, but he manages to block Nightwing hit for hit and it’s starting to get to the vigilante. Nightwing is getting sloppier the angrier he gets. The more that Jason doesn’t fight back, the more Nightwing slips up.

Eventually, he feels that he’s given Slade enough time, and decides to end the, frankly disappointing, fight. He pushes back on Nightwing, the first move he’s made against the man, and it’s shocking enough to send him staggering backwards.

Jason uses the space to disengage his mask - sue him, he likes the theatrics.

Dick audibly gasps.

“Jason?” Nightwing stops his assault, freezing when he sees Jason’s face sans mask. “You can’t be here,” He whispers, stumbling forwards, “you’re dead.”

Jason laughs, “Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

Dick comes back within striking range, but this time when he reaches out it’s just to lay a hand against Jason’s cheek. “Where have you been?” He rubs his thumb against Jason’s cheekbone, “you better not be Clayface, I swear to God.” His breath hitches and Jason almost feels bad for thumbing the syringe in his pocket, flicking the protective cap off. “We need to get you to the cave! Bruce will be so excited to see you, and we can do some tests to see what happened to you.”

Jason grimaces, “Doesn’t Bruce have a new pet project? He doesn’t need to know what he doesn’t need to know.”

Dick puts on a sad smile and moves his hands down onto Jason’s shoulders, squeezing them when Jason rolls his eyes. “It’s not like that, I can explain on the way.” He ducks his head, “I can’t believe you’re here Jason, you’re supposed to be dead and then you just show up on a rooftop in Bludhaven?” He looks back up and Jason slides the syringe from his pocket. “I’m so sorry I left you behind,” Dick whispers as he pulls Jason into a hug.

“Yeah, yeah Dick, you were always a big sap.” He tries not to feel bad as he pushes the syringe in just above the line of Dick’s armour and plunges the tranquilliser into Dick’s system. He’s not fast enough to avoid Dick’s shove backwards or the hurt expression on his face.

“Jason? Wh-”

They’d had to work on a new mixture that would actually knock Dick out since the Bat had worked to make them immune to most any sedatives on the market, and it worked better than he could have imagined. Dick crumples into a heap almost immediately and Jason gets to work, tying him up securely and settling in to wait for Slade.

It doesn’t take long before heavy boots make a quiet sound behind him, and he thinks that Slade had probably been watching the whole thing from a distance anyway.

“Is he secure, Rebel?” Slade drawls, making his way over to the unconscious lump of Dick Grayson.

Jason knows that Slade is hiding his utter elation, trying to sound as nonchalant as usual; but he can hear the smug satisfaction anyway. “Yes, sir.” He says and wishes Dick had fought back so he could have made a mess of his face.

“Good.” Slade is crouched now, studying Dick’s slack features. “Get him back to base, I have some work to do to keep the Bat off our tail.”

“Yes, sir,” Jason says again, watching as Slade runs a hand across Dick’s cheek once before moving away and off the roof. He hates that Dick will fight, and he hates that Slade will let him get away with it. He never got away with it, in fact, Slade would have sooner punched his lights out than given him anything as humane as a tranquilliser.

He picks his predecessor up, maybe letting him scrape against the rough surface of the roof a little, and maneuvers him over his shoulders before dropping into the alley below. Slade didn’t want his prize getting away so they have a meta grade prisoner transport vehicle, disguised as to not give Bruce any way of knowing what happened to his favourite son or where he may have disappeared to. Jason dumps the older man in the backseat, happy to be out from under him, if only physically. 

He envies that Dick gets to sleep through the long drive to Slade’s safest safe house, but he’s not sure he’s so envious of what Dick will wake up to.

———

Dick wakes up to restraints and an unfamiliar ceiling, an unfamiliar bed, and a very familiar voice.

Slade.

He remembers Jason, his lost, dead brother and he remembers the syringe but he can’t figure out when Slade became involved.

“He’s awake, boy, go and show him a familiar face, hm?” He hears Slade say from somewhere far off to his right before Jason appears above him.

“Jason!” He gasps, “What happened?” 

Jason frowns at him, and Dick remembers that from when Jason was younger and they were both angrier, it hurts to see something from so long ago. “Not important.” He leans in and feels for Dick’s pulse before shining a bright light in his eyes. “Any nausea, dizziness?” He asks with such disinterest that Dick has a fleeting thought that Jason might not remember him.

“No, no.” He replies in a daze, trying to reach out and grab Jason’s shoulders like when they were on the roof. His movement is cut short just a few inches from touching the younger man, and Dick realises, belatedly, that the cuffs he could feel were just on a short tether, long enough for him to move his arms about in the bed but short so he couldn’t reach out.

Suddenly Jason is pulled away and Slade stands over him. “I’m not sure your brother is so happy to see you, kid.” He all but purrs. “Maybe you should have been nicer to him.”

“Fuck you, Slade.” He hisses, “What are you doing with Jason?”

Slade’s smile turns sharp, and Dick should know better than to openly defy the man, has known since he was a teenager that Slade both loves and loathes his spirit. “I don’t think that’s very nice.” He leans back and pulls Jason back into view by the back of his neck. “This one is here because he understood that he could do things under my tutelage that he never could under the Bat.”

Dick sees Jason’s eye roll, and even though he’s terrified, it fills him with the hope that maybe Jason’s not as far gone as Slade thinks he is. Slade must have seen the eye roll too because he pushes Jason away by the handhold on his neck, causing him to stumble out of Dick’s line of sight. “Now that you’re here, maybe he’ll take his position a bit more seriously.” Slade looks pointedly at wherever Jason must have ended up and Dick hears an annoyed huff of breath from the same direction.

“Sorry, sir,” Jason mumbles, and Dick can feel the embarrassment radiating from Jason’s corner.

Dick remembers how it felt to have to crawl for this man and feels the overwhelming need to comfort his brother. “Whatever he has on you Jason, we can fix it!” Dick yells, trying to crane his neck to see where his brother has ended up. Slade grips his chin and forces him to look back up at him.

“I don’t have anything on Rebel, and you know that I don’t play those games anyway.” He smirks, “or I would have pulled out some dirt on you years ago.” Dick flushes and tries to turn his head again, but Slade keeps him faced ahead. “No need to feel embarrassed, kid; the boy knows all about what I have on you.”

The Jason he knew would beat men half to death, if not fully to death, for even half the things Slade had done to him, but it’s not outside the realm of possibility that Slade has twisted the story. Hell, Slade twists the story for Dick all the time.

Slade caresses his cheek and Dick uses the slack in his shackles to slap his hand away. “I’m going to enjoy stamping out that spirit, kid.” Slade laughs and makes a gesture for Jason.

Dick’s about to try and look for Jason again when the chains around his wrists tighten, bringing his arms back to his side, forcing him flat and immobile against the thin mattress. “Wha-”

“You might be my favourite little hero but that doesn’t mean you’re being treated any differently.” Slade smiles down at him, laying a heavy hand on his chest. “And as much as I’d love to spend the night catching up, I think you should get reacquainted with your old room.”

Dick seizes up as much as he can under the restraints as fear grips him. He’d been with Slade for three months the first time the mercenary had tried to make him his apprentice, and it only took two weeks to break him down in that room. He still has nightmares about it, still hates fluorescent lighting.

“Slade, don’t, please.” He manages to whisper, feeling panic well up inside him.

Slade’s face doesn’t exactly go soft, but he looks indulgent for a moment before he pats Dick’s chest, “Don’t worry pet. As long as you’re good it’ll be easy.” He turns to where Jason must be standing, “take him to his room, Rebel, no dawdling.”

“Yes sir.”

Dick doesn’t see Jason but he feels the bed he’s on moving, “Jason, please,” He feels hysterical and it’s bleeding through into his voice, “Please don’t let him do this to me, I can’t- I can’t!” He’s basically screaming the words now as he’s pushed out of the room.

He tries to reason with Jason throughout the whole journey but Jason stays silent and the bed keeps rolling until he’s being pushed into a familiar, bright white, room. He tries one last time, he can’t do this.

“Jason, please. It’s not too late, you can let me go and we can both get back to Gotham, you won’t be in trouble, we can go back to how it was.” It doesn’t get the reaction he wanted, but Jason finally breaks his silence.

“Go back to how it was? Go back to being a scared kid, told that I would never be good enough? Go back to being shit on by my heroes? I don’t think so, Dick.” Jason leans over him and the look in his eyes scares him. “In my opinion, this is the way things should be. You deserve nothing less and the Bat is going to pay for what he did to me and how he’s failed Gotham.”

He feels like Jason is a hair away from hitting him, but when Jason disappears from his field of view and he hears Jason’s footsteps move away he almost wishes he would stay. He fights against the restraints again. “JASON!” He screams, “Don’t leave me here! Please!” He begs as best and as loud as he can, but he still hears the sound of the airtight door fall closed. 

He knows, from the last time, that either the room is soundproof or, more likely, no one is listening. There’s no way out, not even if he was free from the bed’s restraints, but he can’t give up the struggle. He still remembers how it felt at 16, being terrified and alone; but he’s bigger and stronger now and he knows that the second he stops fighting is the second he loses.

So, he closes his eyes, tries to count down from a million, and doesn’t think about what will happen when he breaks but rather how relieved Bruce will look when he walks in and saves him.

It almost works.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you look at something for so long that you start to hate it? I did that with this fic.  
> Hopefully that's just my shit brain and you guys like it :)
> 
> Sorry, I have no updates for you on 'Words from my broken jaw' that story has dried up for me but maybe I'll give it a few more years and there'll be another chapter... lol...


End file.
